The Battlefield
by Rat2K1
Summary: Silent Hill - The setting for the final battle between God and the Devil. If God wins, he destroys the world. If the Devil wins, he turns the world into Hell on Earth. Can one man stop them? CHAPTERS 8 AND 9 ARE UP! Sorry I had to shout, but read the
1. Upon visiting Silent Hill.....

Saviour  
  
Written by the Rat.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of the terms mentioned here.   
I have no affiliation with Konami or anybody else who has   
anything at all to do with the making of the game Silent Hill.  
  
  
Prologue.  
  
The car drove on into the night. The driver, a short balding   
man with ruffled up clothes looked nervously behind him.   
He wasn't keeping his eyes on the road and nearly went into a ditch.   
He knew he had to get away. He had escaped, by decieving his fellow   
man but none the less, he had escaped. At no time since his escape   
had he felt bad at what he had done but it was starting to sink in now.   
The screams, the cries of agony. He had become a monster.   
He quickly checked his reflection in the mirror. He was still human,   
despite the nagging feeling of guilt he had in him. He had left them   
there to die. But as he drove he felt another tug in the back of his   
mind. Like he wasn't alone. He checked in the back seat. No-one.   
He felt eyes on him. The eyes of the people he had left for dead.   
The rational mens eyes, the hysteric womans eyes and the innocent   
childrens eyes. It were their eyes that had him worried so much.   
They didn't deserve what had happened to them. But he had learnt through   
life that there was only one person you could depend on. Yourself.   
He came to a turn off. His car lights lit up the whole area as he   
came to a stop. The signs were old and hard to read. He didn't want   
to risk getting out so he pulled up to the signs. One was totally   
unreadable. The other had an "S" at the start and and "H" at the   
other end. It could mean Silent Hill, and he was sure as hell not   
going back there. He turned down the other road and continued on his way.   
As he did, he failed to notice the grey fog that was settling over the road.   
As it touched the road it stopped. From out of it there was a noise.  
A high-pitched squealing sound followed by a clicking sound. Something   
walked outof the fog. It stared at the car. The car would be back.   
It couldn't escape.   
And the car drove on into the night.   
  
Chapter one.  
  
Jerry Roman leant down to change the radio station. In doing so he split   
his morning coffee all over the passenger seat. "God damn it!" he shouted,   
and threw the cup and its last remaining contents out the window.   
He turned the radio off then reached back for a towel. He always kept a   
towel in the back seat in case he was car sick. He began cleaning up the   
coffee before it soaked into the seat, keeping his eye on the road as well.   
After cleaning most of the mess he started on the radio again.   
Here he was, in his tidy clothes, expensive haircut and his BMW and he couldn't   
get any decent radio stations. He was supposed to meet with a very important   
investor across the country and so had to travel along more country roads  
than he was used to. He was not going to spend the next ten hours listning   
to "Believe in Jesus, as he will saveth you......" and "Repent, for Jesus   
knows all." He knew country people had a right to listen to whatever they   
wanted but he needed at least one thing to do on the trip. Finally he   
switched it off and switched to the scenery.  
He assumed he would be used to animals by now, being the manager of the   
largest animal care centre in America, but he couldn't watch cows and sheep   
for the remainder of the journey.  
He began to sing to pass the time but it crept up on him. The car motored   
up a hill that lead to a straight, so he was now overlooking a large area   
of the countryside. He could see a small building that appeared to be a   
diner in the distance. As he looked closer, he saw it was. In fact, there   
was a whole township at the bottom of the hill. He sighed a breath of relief  
and drove down the hill towards the town.  
  
He drove past a large billboard that he was suprised he missed before.   
It was advertising KFC. Jerry felt that he could go for a portion of   
secret herbs and spices right now.  
As he drove on he saw that there was a bridge leading into the town.   
No, it wasn't a bridge. It was more like a tunnel. He found it strange that   
a tunnel would be important for a small town. As he neared it he felt a   
sense of dread wash over him. The tunnel looked like a huge mouth, waiting   
to snatch him up. He drove through it. As he did is head began to spin.   
A montage of old memories washed over him. His childhood, his parents living   
in Florida. His old apartment he had before he made his millions.   
And Marcy.  
His wife.   
The more that images of her face came to him the more he knew he   
didn't want to see them. She was the only true source of happiness for him.   
Not his flash car, or three story house. It wasn't his stocks or his hand   
made shoes that made her happy.  
It was him.   
They had each other.  
But cancer quickly saw to that.  
He brushed aside the memories and concentrated on the road. He had passed   
through the tunnel and into the city. As he did pass through the end of it   
he noticed how dark it had got. He looked at his watch. It was only six   
thirty, but it was darker here. He also saw that the town didn't seem like   
a town anymore. It was bigger somehow. It was more like a small city.  
He pulled over at the diner and stopped the car. It seemed out of place here.   
The town, from what he could see, was very empty. He could not see a single   
person anywhere. He got out of his car and looked out. Still no-one.   
He made for the diner, but stopped when he saw the large "Closed" sign in the   
window. What was up with this town he thought. As he pondered over this he   
heard a laugh. A short, shrill laugh like that of a child. Jerry got back   
in his car and drove around the corner. There was still nobody to be seen so   
he drove straight to a intersection. He looked to the right and saw that way   
was similar to the others he had seen. He casually lookedto the left and   
saw about six hundered people walking towards his car.  
  
Jerry panicked and slammed the car into reverse. It groaned in protest then  
roared into life. The people were carrying flags and torches, and some wore   
masks. He turned the car around and drove into the next street. He slowed   
down at the footpath to wait and see if the crowd followed him.  
The people rounded the corner to the left of them. A few of them laughed   
and pointed in his direction. Then Jerry saw three small children walking  
with the group. They were holding a banner. They turned it slightly and   
Jerry could make out the words "Silent Hill" and "Celebration." He realised   
it was a parade. He quietly laughed and got out of his car, making sure to   
lock the door. He ran and caught up with the group, and he followed them   
until they reached the main street, where more people were waiting, cheering  
on the parade. he looked at the signs and saw "Silent Hill: 100 years on."  
It was some sort of anniversary parade. Jerry left the group and joined the   
watching public. Eventually the parade dispersed and he made his way back to  
his car. The thought crossed his mind that the diner may now be open so he  
drove back to it.  



	2. The Diner

Chapter 2  
  
Jerry pulled his car into the diner parking lot. As he did he could see the town come to life.  
The shops he could see were putting out signs for the celebrations. Jerry made his way into  
the diner and looked around. He, like his car, seemed out of place amongst these people.  
He was wearing a casual suit, while most of the diners occupants were dressed in fishing   
clothes or truck-drivers uniforms. Jerry guessed that the town must have a large fishing  
base, which was strange because he didn't see and large bodies of water while overlooking  
the town. He walked to a table and sat down. The menu was in front of him so he browsed   
through it. He finally decided on the soup, along with a cup of coffee to replace the one now  
lying on the side of the road about ten miles back, when he heard the waitress speak.  
"So whadya having?" He looked up. For a second he saw an image of his wife go through  
his head. And it was true, this woman was beautiful.   
"Uh, the coffee and some soup."   
"Coffe and soup. Not a bacon and eggs kinda guy?"  
Her voice was warm, and she smiled at him just like Marcy used to.  
"No, I'm a vegetarian."  
"Oh, a vegetarian. Are you from the city?"  
"Yeah, I'm on my way to meet an investor for my buisness."  
"What line of work you in then?"  
She seemed interested in what he was saying. It was a welcome change from the snooty,   
arrogant waitresses they had in the city.  
"I manage an animal care centre."  
"Oh, animals. Well, I'll see to your food then, Mr....."  
"Jerry. Jerry Roman."  
"Hello Mr Jerry Roman. My name is Samantha Wilson."  
She walked to the counter to get his meal. Jerry felt welcome here. She returned with his  
meal and sat down next to him to talk as he ate. They talked about their lives, and  
their loves. Jerry told of how he lost Marcy and she told him how she lost her  
only child to a similar fate. When he had finished she got a call from the counter   
and had to go. He left his money and went outside. He looked up and saw it was getting  
dark. Very dark. He looked at his watch. He had been talking for a few hours with her.  
He and Marcy used to talk for less. He decided it was no good driving any further and   
looked around for a hotel. As he pulled out of the carpark the fog began to settle in.  
  
The Silent Hill Hotel. 10 points for conveniance but 1 for originality.  
He payed with cash for the best room in the hotel. It was half past nine according  
to his Swiss Rolex. His mind went back to todays events, and he felt very lonely.  
He put on his jacket and set out for the Diner.  
He got there just on closing time. The last trucks were pulling out of the carpark  
and the waitresses were going home. Jerry looked around for Samantha. He felt  
stupid standing in the cold in an expensive suit peering around a diner, but felt   
better when he saw Samantha walk out to meet him.  
"Jerry. Long time, no see." She joked.  
"Yeah, I was kinda lonely and since you are the only person I know in this town..."  
He felt as if he was a teenager again, talking to his high-school girl.  
"Say, I am in charge of closing up tonight. Could you help me?"  
"Uh, sure."  
The two of them cleaned up the resturant, and she got him to put away some boxes she  
couldn't lift.  
"All done. Say, where are you......"  
She stopped when she heard the noise. It sounded like breaking glass, from around the   
back of the diner. Jerry heard it too, and they went to investigate.  
  
The back of the diner was a small, concrete area used by the trucks dropping off big  
packages. It had two large dumpsters and was seperated from the other buildings by a   
high chain-link fence. They looked out the window and heard another noise, coming from   
dumpsters.  
"Could be some homeless guy in the trash. I better check though."   
Samantha reached out and unlocked the back door. It swung open slowly to reveal  
the loading bay. It was bathed in a dull light from above the roller door.  
"Hello? Anybody out there?"  
There was a rustling from the dumpsters. Samantha leaned outside to see better.  
A head popped out of the dumpster. It looked cartoon like in expression.  
The head was tilted sideways. It slightly resembled a bird. It had a beak  
and two large black eyes. It clawed its way of the dumpster and fell onto the  
concrete. Jerry could see it fully now. It looked exactly like one of those  
flying dinosaurs, with large, membrabe wings and clawed talons for feet.  
It was about a metre high. Samantha gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  
Jerry leant back and got a broom that was lying up against the wall.  
The creature sniffed the air. It looked at the garbage then at Samantha.  
It cocked its head in a puzzled look. Then its wings were spread out fully  
and it flew at them. Jerry pulled Samantha inside and shut the door. It banged  
hard against the wooden door. Jerry locked it and saw to Samantha. She was staring   
at the door. "Samantha! Snap out of it!"  
She looked up at him and said "The window."  
Jerry heard a window smash, and looked at the cleaning room. The creature had  
smashed the window and was now breaking out the last bits of glass so it could fit   
through. Jerry closed that door and pulled Samantha back into the diner. He closed   
the door that seperated the main diner from the behind the scenes stuff.  
Samantha went to the front door and locked it. They could hear the creature in the  
back room. It had gotten through the window. Samantha was the first to speak.  
"What the hell was that thing?"  
"I don't know, some sort of sea-bird?" Jerry thought that could be it, because   
he didn't get much sea-birds in the animal centre.   
"Doesn't look like any bird I have ever seen before."  
Then came the sound.  
Jerry jumped in suprise when he heard it. It was like some sort of dinosaur roar.  
Samantha looked around nervously as if the creature was in the room.   
They weren't paying attention and didn't see the back door open, and the bird creature  
fly in. It flew at Samantha and would have got her if she hadn't of craned her neck to   
see out a far window. It flew past her and crashed into the jukebox. Jerry grabbed   
the broom and hit the creature with it. Samantha opened the front door after fiddling  
with the lock and Jerry forced the creature outside. They both closed it just as the  
creature smashed into the glass. It stumbled back, dazed. It opened its mouth as if   
to cry out in pain when a much larger bird swoopt down and swallowed it in one bite.  
That creature was taller than the roof of the diner, and the only time they saw its   
head was because it had to bend down to swallow the other bird. Jerry gripped the broom  
tightly. The bird looked around and crowed into the sky, before flying off into  
the night. Jerry and Samantha stared at the parking lot for ten more minutes before  
moving.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Samantha.  
"Maybe it was just a large bird. Like a mutant pelican." Jerry knew that wasn't true.  
"We should go see the sherrif about this. We'll take your car."  
A few minutes later they were heading towards the Silent Hill Police Station.  
The fog was getting worse, and the cars high-beams were not enough. Eventually they  
had to stop due to lack of vision.  
"So what now?" Samantha was starting to worry, probably about that large bird coming  
back to get them.  
"We will have to walk. Is it far from here?"  
"No, it's only three blocks over. Make sure you lock your car up."  
Samantha and Jerry walked across the road to the cover of the trees that lined the road.  
It was safety against any of the flying creatures. The two walked further down the road   
until Samantha stopped. She looked up at the road sign.  
"What? That.... that can't be right?"  
"What is it."  
"This is Wilson Street. But, we were on Third and...."  
"What's the matter?"  
"Um, nothing. It's over here."  
They walked on for two more streets before Samantha swore loudly.  
"GOD-DAMN IT!! What the hell is going on here! This is Thompson Street.  
But Thompson street is on the other side of town. We are still in New Silent Hill.  
We should be on...."  
She stopped. Jerry walked a few steps ahead of her before following her gaze to the   
three small objects moving towards them.  
They were small, about waist high to Jerry. They were naked, and their skins were a  
greyish-brown colour. They had no hair and crude facial features. Their eyes were   
small holes etched in their forehead. Their mouths were open and one of them was   
drooling. Samantha walked backwards and tripped over a trashcan. Jerry went to her  
aid and the three creatures were on him.  
One flung itself on his back, and wrapped its hands around his neck. Another began   
ripping at his shirt, trying to pull him down. They weren't very strong but they  
were disgusting to touch. Their skin seemed slimy, almost like a thick jelly.  
The last one grabbed at Samanthas hair. She stood up and threw it off.   
"Jerry! Run!"  
The creatures saw she was leaving and chased her. Jerry got his breath back and   
followed. Samantha was much faster than them, and would have got away if a dog hadn't   
of ran out in front of her. She tripped over it and banged her head, knocking her out.  
The creatures advanced on her. One took care of the dog by grabbing it around the neck  
and ripping. The dog winced in pain and in fell to the ground. The creature had slit   
its throat. The others were trying to tear her clothes off. Jerry ran at them and kicked  
out. his foot connected with one and his foot sunk into its head. He put his foot down   
and its head collapsed, sending Jerry flying. He fell back and cracked his head on the   
ground. He saw stars for a while, then felt blood. He opened his eyes. The creature  
was sitting on Samanthas chest. It had a small knife in its hands. Jerry grabbed the   
creature. The other creature, who was removing her shoes, growled at him. Jerry picked   
up the one with the knife and threw it at the other. Samantha came to.  
"Samantha! Go get help!"  
She didn't need to be told twice. She stood up, and shook her head to stop the  
dizzy feeling in her head. Then she ran, ran into the fog which had gotten   
quite thick. The creatures saw this and ran at Jerry. He stumbled back and ran.  
He turned a corner and saw five more creatures advancing on him. Jerry ran down an   
allyway as a last resort. The creatures followed him. He ran and ran, along the   
endless allyway. He passed a door and turned back to open it when it fell off its  
hinges and a body fell out. It was covered from head to toe in savage cuts.  
Jerry held back a scream and continued down the ally. He rounded another corner and saw  
a scene of horror.  
He had come across an open area. It was surrounded by fences which, on closer inspection,   
was made out entirely out of barbed wire. Numerous corpses hung on the fences. There were  
a few hospital beds lying on their sides. The ground was covered in blood. Jerry began   
to scream. In the middle was an alter. And lying on the alter, naked and bleeding  
heavily, was his dead wife Marcy. She sat up and grinned. As she did, blood oozed out  
of her mouth and across her body.   
"Hello Jerry. Welcome to His place. He is coming now Jerry, and you can't stop Him.  
YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM! YOU COULDN'T SAVE ME!"  
Jerry knew this thing wasn't his wife. He bent down and picked up a wheelchair.  
Jerry smashed it against the ground until a bar broke off. He picked it up and walked  
towards her.  
"What is that for, Jerry boy? You can't save them! They are all fuc..."  
She stopped.  
Jerry had swung down the bar and buried it in her head.   
The thing before him shook violently before colllapsing against him.  
The creatures advanced on him.  
Jerry sat down and closed his eyes.  
He felt at peace.  
The rain trickled down his face, mixed with the blood of the body of his wife.  
His mind went blank.   
  
  



	3. The Hospital

Chapter 3  
  
Jerry sat up. His head was clear. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital.  
He was lying on a bed. There were voices coming from out of the hallway.  
Jerry sat up and looked at his body. His cutys were gone. His clothes weren't   
ripped, and he didn't feel out of breath.  
This must be a dream he thought.  
Or death.  
He walked out into the hallway. He was greeted with the sight of many families,   
resting in the halls. There were children, men and woman with wounds of sorts.  
Doctors and nurses ran around trying to care to them. Jerry was about to ask someone  
when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.  
"See you are up. Pretty lucky we found you."  
It came from a large man, wearing army clothes. He had a gun strapped to his back.  
"We found you in an allyway when we were looking for any survivors. How did   
you get there?"  
"Uh, I gotta go find Samantha. How do I get out?"  
"Out! You can't go out! We are having a crisis of biblical, um, what's that word?"  
"Where am I?"  
"Proportions? Oh, this is the Silent Hill hospital. We are rounding up any   
people in the town and bringing them here. We still have no idea what is  
happening yet. But you can't go out. Wait until our next survivor run.  
You can tag along. Well, I gotta go now. Just try to mingle, and I will call  
you in two hours."  
He walked away, leaving Jerry more puzzled. He looked at his watch.   
It said twenty past three in the afternoon. Jerry gasped.  
He ran to his room and looked out of the window.  
Outside it was pitch black.  
  
Jerry sat on his bed for twenty minutes, running over all of todays  
events in his mind. He went into the hallway to check the time with  
somebody in the hall but they had the same time that he did. He searched for  
Samantha for an hour but she wasn't there. He collapsed in a wheelchair and   
began to cry. He felt the world spin away from him.  
  
The wheelchair felt uncomfortable. He reached back and found it had no brace on   
the back. He opened his eyes. He was in the hospital but there was not a sound  
coming from the halls. The lights were flickering. Jerry stood up and felt very scared.  
He ran down the hall to the main corridor, where most of the people had been.  
It was a bloodbath. The walls, the floor. There were various body parts lying on the  
hospitals once clean and polished floor. At the end of the hall was a hunched over  
figure. It was wearing a nurses uniform. Jerry suddenly didn't notice the body parts.  
He only saw the nurse figure. He walked towards it. He stepped over the limbs  
as if they were childrens toys. As he reached the figure it looked at him.  
It was a nurse. With a large head coming out of its back. It turned to him and he   
could see that half of its face was missing. It was melted into a black, charred lump.  
It swung out at Jerry. He stepped back. Any other day, this event would have him  
pulling out his own hair and drooling insanely. But he felt no fear. Instead he leant back  
and picked up a womans purse. He reached inside and pulled out a handgun.  
He calmly raised it to the nurses head and shot the figure. It reeled back, hurt.  
Jerry shot it again. And again. When his mind calmed down he was clicking away at an   
empty gun. The world began to spin again. As he fell he saw a large figure walking towards  
him.  
  
"Yo! Wake up!"  
"Do you think he's one of them?"  
Jerry opened his eyes. He was in the back of a van. Three people were leaning over him.  
He recognised the large man in the army clothes, only now the clothes were ripped and bloody.  
"You alright man? How did you get out when it happened?"  
"What? When what happened?" said Jerry.  
"When the... things attacked the hospital."  
"Uh, I remember passing out."  
"You must have been looked over. Well, I may as well tell you what I saw."  
  
"We had just returned from searching for any survivors and were unloading our supplies we   
got when we heard the screams. We ran upstairs and...... saw them."  
"There were three of them. They were killing all the men. The woman were being led down a  
hallway into the doctors lounge. The kids were spared. We fought them off and went to save the  
woman, but when we got there, we saw, well, it was horrible."  
"It was a giant worm. It had smashed its way through the hospital wall and had its large mouth open.  
The creatures were herding the woman, who were naked and covered in gashes, into the monsters   
mouth. We tried to fight them off but the woman turned against us. We were lucky to escape.  
You are lucky we found you. Well, we are all going to the police station. They have the whole place  
boarded up. Nothing can get in."  
As he finished they rolled past a warehouse. All the windows were boarded up.   
The front door was covered in blood and the footpath was littered with dead bodies.  
Jerry could see about ten of the small creatures tearing the bodies apart.   
Jerry felt very frightened. 


	4. The Police Station

Chapter four.  
  
The van pulled up the the police station and the men got out.  
Jerry looked around. He saw the large man walk up to the door.  
"Yo Tom. Here it is."  
He slipped something under the door. There was a pause, during which  
Jerry grew more and more scared. He had seen things that would have   
normally have him screaming in terror. But he felt calm.  
It wasn't the things he had seen that scared him.  
It was his own state of mind.  
He felt as if he was in a dream. This could be a dream, or insanity.  
The door opening broke his train of thought. The men all walked inside.  
As Jerry did he cast his mind back to Samantha. She was probably in here.  
She would help him.  
  
Across the street a small figure looked on. It was carrying a knife.  
It had seen Jerry before. It nearly killed him.  
Then there was the light from above that had stopped it.  
Jerry was special.   
His master would want him.  
  
Inside it looked like a regular police station. There were a few men by windows,   
who seemed to be guarding the hideout. The men walked to the end of the room  
and were let in a larger area by another police officer. Inside were about fifty people.  
The room was boarded up and had mutiple police officers. The only exit was the main   
door. There were families with children, much like those he had seen in the hospital.  
The largest man told Jerry to wait. He then walked to the front door. The door  
seperating the townspeople and the front door was closed.  
  
The sounds of the room were many. Cries from children. Mothers singing to  
babies. Men pacing back and forth. As Jerry sat down a voice spoke to him.  
"You from around here?"  
Jerry turned to look at the man who had spoken to him.  
"I mean, your suit. You from outta town or something?"  
Jerry looked down. He was wearing his suit, but his jacket was missing.  
His white shirt was covered in dirt and blood. He never wore a tie but  
was lucky he didn't. The man smiled at him, watching the out of towner  
before him.  
"Hi, my name is Ronald. Ronald Braun. And yours is...."  
The man was short, almost midget-like. He was going bald on top and  
had his ruffled up hair back in a short pony tail. He held out his hand to Jerry.  
"Jerry. Jerry Roman. Could you tell me what is going on here?"  
"Well, I have no idea. I was working on the, uh, docks loading cargo and I heard   
a noise. It was coming from the sea. I got my binoculars and looked out, and saw  
it. It was a..."  
He stopped to wipe his brow.  
"A giant octopus. Its tentacles had to be the size of a car. I just ran.  
Eventually I got picked up by these guys. We were at the hospital but when   
they went on their last search before the hospital incident, me and a few others  
offered to go look for the bus depot, so we could load everyone on the buses.  
Well, we did and we got ambushed. I was the only survivor. When I returned to  
the hospital the place was in uproar. I got picked up then and went to the  
cop shop."  
Jerry smiled a little.  
"You are lucky they went back to check for any last survivors in the hospital,   
or you would be dead."  
There was a bell sound from the wall above the door. The room grew quiet.  
"That's the monster alarm. There must be one outside. It's a signal for   
us to sit quiet."  
Jerry didn't listen. He pushed his way past the crowd and out into the main  
area of the police station. The men were by all the windows.   
The largest man signalled for Jerry.  
"Hey, the names Richard. People call me Bull. Look, out there."  
Jerry followed his gaze out the window.  
Coming along the street was a large humanoid figure. It was about the height  
of a double-decker bus, but pretty thin in size.  
Its skin was green, and covered in scales. It had a long, bird-like head  
and two small leathery wings. As it walked its feet clicked along the road.  
Its hands ended in long claws. The men in the station aimed their guns.  
Jerry watched it for the five minutes it took to walk the street before them.  
It stopped only once, to sniff the air.  
That action was greeted by a tightning of grips around guns.  
It eventually walked around the corner, and out of view.  
The men eased up. Across the room one spoke up.  
"He was scared! He sensed us and..."  
His words were cut off as the creatues huge claws smashed through the front of  
the police station. They ripped the man in half and started pulling out furniture.  
The men opened fire on the beast. It felt the bullets and reeled back.  
As it did the men opened the front door and ran out, firing at it.  
It fell back and lay there as the men shot at it. Then, from down the street,   
came two more of them. One grabbed a soldier in both hands and bit off his head.  
The other dove on the group of men firing, crushing a few.  
The men outside tried to get in but the creatures were blocking their escape.  
Jerry felt dizzy. He walked across the room and reached inside a weapons crate.  
From it he pulled a shotgun. He casually walked across the room and out the front   
door. The creatures turned to face him. He aimed and shot the first in the face,   
blinding it. The other struck out at him. Jerry fell down the stairs and rolled.  
He shot at it and leapt over the dead one. It brought its claws down on Jerry but he  
dodged them. As it pulled its claw out of the road the men opened fire.  
It staggered back and fell into the front of the building and died.   
Three giant creatures now lay defeated. Four men were dead. Jerry laid down   
the shotgun and walked inside. He sat down in a corner and stared at his hands.  
"What has happened to me?" He screamed into the darkness.  
  
The men cleaned up the mess and brought the dead men inside.   
Richard saw Jerry and knew something was troubling him.  
"So Jerry. Any army training?"  
Jerry shook his head.  
"Any specialist training of any kind?"  
Jerry stood up and walked to the window. The men were boarding up the place  
where the monster had crashed through.  
"I don't know what came over me. I just felt calm."  
"Yeah well, it's settled. You are coming with me on the next search."  
Jerry smiled weakly. "I'll try to help you."  
  
Across the road, in the darkness, a small creature sniffed the air.  
It was the size of a rat. It had diamond shaped scales along its body.  
It scuttled across the road and to the wall of the police station.  
It could smell food.  
He had to tell the others.  
It turned and went back into the night. The thick cover of the fog soon  
covered it.   
  
Back inside Ronald Braun had a nightmare. He dreamt he was back in prison.  
He dreamt the cops were after him.  
He dreamt the people in the same room as him were conspiring to get him.  
But he was smarter than them.  
Quietly he sneaked over to a sleeping soldier and took his pistol.  
He tucked it under his pillow.  
He was all alone.  
He had to escape.   



	5. The weapons run

Chapter five.  
  
In the morning Jerry was awoken by Richard. He told him they were going to search   
for more survivors. Jerry was given a gun and a few minutes later they were driving  
along the abandoned streets of Silent Hill.  
"Basically, we are part of a secret task force. We were dispatched here to investigate  
two FBI agents who had gone missing in this area. He were dropped off five days   
ago and, well, we were put smack in the middle of it. We were lucky enough to   
secure a van. A few other people had also taken to the streets. We combined our  
forces to make the hospital team. When the women were taken we moved to the   
police station. We believe the FBI agents may have an idea of what happened   
here so we need to find them. Our weapons crates were dropped off at the   
cemetary, because it's out of town. We are heading there first to pick up the  
last of the weapons and look for more people. If we can get up enough  
manpower we believe we could hold off those creatures long enough  
to make an escape. Your story is...?"  
Jerry thought back to the events. How long had he been there? He began  
his story, about Samantha and the giant bird. His story took up the time  
to the cemetary.  
  
Back in the police station Ronald was grinning. He had to get out now.  
And he knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
As the men headed for the weapons a figure was watching.  
It barked into the air. Only a few of the men heard it. It saw Jerry first.  
The creature bared its teeth and walked towards the men.  
  
"Hey Bull! I think someone has been here."  
This was from a small man dressed in hunting gear.  
"Them leaves is insturbed."  
"That's disturbed you dumbass." Said another.  
"Hey, I know what I mean. Maybe we should search the area?"  
Richard thought about it. He had to protect the town, but getting the weapons  
was important.  
"Forget it. Get the guns."  
The men headed for a small shed. They had locked it with their own lock  
as to stop anyone getting to the guns. While they did this one of them  
looked around nervously.  
"Uh, I don't think we are alone guys."  
"What do you mean? If anything was here, we would have..... AAARRGGGHHH!"  
The creature pounced on him. It was barking madly, like a rabid dog.  
Two more came from the bushes and attacked the men.  
"GET THE DAMN GUNS!" shouted Bull.  
Jerry grabbed a guns crate and ran for the van. He dropped off the weapons   
and ran back to help the men with the creatures.  
He pulled out the pistol Bull had given him and fired on one. Its skin  
ruptured in a sickly green explosion. Jerry pulled another one off a   
screaming soldier and brought his foot down on its neck, with a sickning crunch.  
Four more creatures came out of the trees. Bull yelled out "To the van now!"  
The men broke through the creatures and ran for the van. On the way one tripped  
and was instantly attacked by a large moth, about the size of his head.  
It sprayed something in his eyes and he screamed in pain.  
When he looked up Jerry could see his face was bleeding, and steam was rising  
from the wounds. The men made it to the vehicle and got in. The creatures   
tried to open the doors. Suddenly, a swarm of the moth creatures flew at the   
van. There were about fifty of them. They landed on the windsheild and began to   
spit on the glass. It began to melt.  
"It's acid!" yelled one of the men.  
Bull grabbed his shotgun.  
"Block yer ears boys!" he said, as he fired through the glass.  
The creatures exploded in a shower of green. Bull then put the van in gear   
and they sped off, with the creatures in pursuit.  
  
As they rounded the corner to the police station they knew something was   
wrong. The car from out front was missing. The doors were wide open.  
They drove up quietly. They could see inside from the street.  
There were bodies everywhere. There were bodies hanging out of the window.  
The men got out and carefully went inside.  
The floor was covered in broken glass and broken furniture, as well as  
a few dead creatures. There was a noise from the corner and the men whirled   
around.  
"Help! Bull! Is that you?"  
"Yeah. What the hell happened here?"  
They let out the only survivor. It was one of the police officers. His arm  
was bleeding.  
"Well, we were all sitting here waiting for you to return when one of the sentries  
spotted a creature. We all sat quietly, waiting for it to pass.  
But that idiot Ronald, he had a gun with him. He shot two officers and ran outside.  
We tried to stop him but he got in the car and drove away. We thought he had gone.  
Then, a few minutes later, he returned.  
With about fifty creatures.  
Some had small knives, the midget ones. Others looked slightly human and carried  
pipes and axes. We held them off as long as we could but you took al the heavy  
guns. Eventually we were stormed from the back entrance, which Ronald had opened   
from outside. These small lizard things came inside. They latched onto the   
peoples necks and killed them. We tried to escape but the dead people with the damn  
lizard things on them came back to life. I hid in here.  
The rest were not so lucky."  
Bull looked in the other room, and shook his head.  
"Why did he do it?"  
"He said it was our fault, that he was being kept here. He took his briefcase   
though. It opened in the confusion and a small bag fell out of it."  
He held it up. Bull took it and opened the bag.  
"Cocaine. He was a drug dealer. He told me he was a vet."  
"He told me he was a dock worker." said Jerry.  
"Well, whatever the hell he was we need to find the son-of-a-bitch  
and kick the utter crap out of him!"  
Bull stormed out and got in the van.  
The other men packed up the weapons and followed.  
Jerry went into the other room.  
He saw the bodies.  
Men.  
Woman.  
Children.  
He picked up a doll that must have belonged to a small girl.  
It felt warm.  
Jerry heard a scream from outside.  
The men were shooting at something.  
Jerry tried to run but the door closed behind him.  
The people in the room stood up.  
They looked at Jerry with their dead, vacant eyes.  
Jerry staggered back and tripped over a seat.  
As the people advanced his eyes met a small door.  
He wasted no time in throwing it open and diving out.  
When he was outside he rushed to the dumpster and pushed it with all his strength.  
It took him one minute of back-breaking labour to move it in front of the door.  
In that time the people opened the door and began ploughing outside.  
Fortunately there were a mass of them and they couldn't fit through the door.  
Jerry blocked the door and began piling boxes on top of it.  
When he was finished he sat down and took a deep breath.  
He only looked up to confirm that the growling he heard was a monster,   
and not his stomach.  
He screamed as the giant worm slithered out of the alleyway and attacked him.  



	6. The kid

Chapter 6  
  
Jerry rubbed his eyes. His ears were ringing. He tasted blood in his mouth.  
He looked around. He was in a bed. A small bed, with racing car sheets.  
As he looked around he heard someone call out.  
"Charlie! Charlie, time to get up!"  
"Coming mother" said Jerry. He spoke in a kids voice.  
He rolled over and saw a hand come out of his chest. Then, a head.  
Eventually a whole person detatched itself from Jerry and got out of the bed.  
It was a child, around 7 years old. He put on his school clothes and packed his  
bag. Jerry closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in a kitchen.  
The boy was eating his breakfast while a mother washed the dishes.  
"Now, Dr Rowan said no more candy OK? And keep warm."  
"Yes mother." Said the boy.  
Jerry tried to speak, but his mouth was too heavy. These people couldn't see  
him. He leant against the wall, but passed through it.  
He had no body.  
Jerrys head began to spin. Was he dead?  
He closed his eyes again, and when he opened them he was in a school bus.  
The kid was sitting next to him. He reached out to touch him and his hand  
passed through him.  
The bus passed a shop.  
"Silent Hill flowers."  
He was still in Silent Hill.   
Jerry saw some kids walk over to him.  
"Hey booger boy. Give it here."  
Charlie silently handed over his lunch. Jerry closed his eyes again and when   
he opened them he was in a hallway.  
He felt much shorter.  
He was looking through Charlies eyes.  
Charlie walked to his locker and put his lunchbox inside. He took out his books and  
locked the door. He walked down the hall and down a staircase.   
Sitting on the steps were some large boys, possibly senoirs of the school.  
"So, we were going to go in right, but Jimmy forgot his balls!"  
They cracked up laughing.  
"Hey! You were scared too! You never went in there!"  
They stopped when Charlie walked past.  
They started whispering to each other.  
"Uh, hey kid. Wanna play a game?"  
Charlie stared at them.  
"Yeah, it's called The Monster!"  
Charlie nodded. The boys smiled then grabbed him. They ran down the stairs,   
further and further down until they reached a door marked "Basement".  
"In here!" Said one, and they threw open the door. A blast of heat came out of the door.  
The boys threw Charlie inside and closed the door.  
Jerry could feel Charlies fear. He pounded against the metal door.  
"Let me out! Let me out! I'm scared!"  
The boys were pulling the door shut. They laughed when he siad he was scared.  
"Oh, the little baby is scared! Well, you wanted to play!"  
Eventually Charlie stopped banging on the door. The boys listened carefully.  
Charlie turned around. There was someone in the room with him.  
"Uh, hello? Who's that?"  
The figure walked towards him. It was holding a knife. It looked to Charlie like a kid.  
But when it got closer, he screamed.  
The boys on the outside leant right up against the door. Then, it was wrenched away  
from them. They quickly grabbed it and pulled. It took all three of them to hold it shut.   
After a while Charlies screams stopped. There was a high-pitched squeal from inside.  
The boys listened carefully. One of them looked down and saw the stream of blood coming  
under the door.  
"OH HELL! LET"S GET OUTTA HERE!"  
The three of them ran upstairs, and out into the carpark. They got in their jeep and   
drove home.  
Back at Charlies house his mother rung the school and said it was time for his doctors appointment.  
  
Jerry opened his eyes. He was sweating heavily. His eyes accustomed to the darkness and he saw  
that he was still in the ally. But hadn't the worm attacked me he thought. He looked in the street.   
The worm was lying on the pavement. Blood was coming out of its mouth. As Jerry looked around   
more he saw that it had ben hit by a truck. It must have swallowed me, but spat me out when it got  
hit by that truck thought Jerry. He went to check on the driver. There was none. Jerry looked around.  
He heard a voice.  
"Cheryll? Come back!"  
Jerry looked in the direction of the voice.  
A man was running through the mist. He was calling out to someone. Jerry ducked down.  
The figure kept on running, into an allyway. Jerry decided to follow him.  
  
The figure ran down the alley and Jerry followed, just out of sight. He ran through a fence gate so Jerry   
followed. Jerry couldn't tell if he was dangerous or not. Eventually he came to a fence.  
The figure went through it. It led to a clearing, much like the one Jerry was in before. It had several  
dark shapes on the fences. Jerry climbed the fence to get a bettter look and it slipped. The fence fell over   
and hit another section of wall. The two became entangled. Jerry heard the man yell out.  
Some creatures were attacking him. The figure fell over, passed out. Jerry leapt the fence and grabbed a pipe.  
He smashed over one of the creatures and kicked away another. When he had dealt with them all he picked up  
the man and took him out. He reached Samantha's Diner. He put him on a seat when he heard a noise.  
It was a motor bike. Jerry saw a police officer get off the bike. Jerry stood up to greet the officer when he heard  
a voice.  
"Jerry! Jerry!"  
It was Samantha's voice. Jerry ran out back to find it. He heard it from the side so he ran after it.  
The voice kept moving further and further away. He continued after it, until he came to a 4 wheel drive.  
It had crashed through the fence.  
Jerry didn't know what to do. As he thought about it he heard the voice from further down the road.  
He knew it was his mind playing tricks on him.  
He sat down by the vehicle and began to laugh.  
He brought his head back and laughed at the moon.  
His mind clouded up again and his hysteris took over.  
Jerry sat in the mud laughing for five more minutes before he brought his head back so hard it hit the  
vehicle and he was knocked out. 


	7. The fate of Bill

Chapter Seven.  
  
Jerry screamed and woke up. He was lying in the mud, next to a wrecked jeep.  
He noticed that a heavy fog had set in. His head was bleeding, and his hair was matted  
with dried blood. As he stood up he could see shapes moving all around him.  
Moving towards him.  
Twisted, inhuman shapes.  
Jerry tried to make them out in the dense fog but all he could tell was that they were  
moving. Jerry didn't want to stay and find out if they were friendly so he dashed across  
the road. Suddenly, a small figure came into view, and Jerry stopped running.  
  
It was about the size of a ten year old. Its skin was a sickly combination of green and grey.  
It was vaugely humanoid from the neck down, but it was what was above that that shocked  
Jerry.  
It had no head. In its place was a huge mouth. The creature seemed to know where Jerry was  
and ran at him. Jerry snapped out of his trance and ran. He didn't know where, he just ran.  
Eventually he came to a supermarket, just as the creature pounced on him.  
It grabbed Jerrys hair and pulled him down. Jerry kicked it but it had a firm grip on his hair.  
More were closing in. The one on Jerry smelt like burnt meat. As the 3 other creatures   
closed in on him Jerry stood up and ran for the door, with the things still on his back. The   
one on his back was slowing him down, and he couldn't let them in the store so he turned   
to face them. When they were just about touching him Jerry dove at the crowd of creatures.  
The one on his back let go and the others went sprawling. Jerry ran inside the supermarket  
and grabbed the arcade machine by the door. He pulled it to the door and tipped it over.  
He then started blocking up all the windows by pushing the aisles he could move   
against them. There was a back door so he locked that as well. When he had finaly secured  
himself in the supermarket he walked to the front of the room. He was too tired to do anything  
else so he collapsed in a heap, listning to the sounds of the monsters outside trying to get in.  
  
When Jerry opened his eyes he was in a garden. Kids were playing around him. He picked up  
a watering can and started watering rows of flowers. A small girl came up to him and handed him   
a picture.  
"This is for you Mr Roberts. It's the Sewer Man."  
It was a picture of a large green monster ripping a small boy in half. The detail was excellent, and   
Jerry could actually see the expression of pain on the boys face. The picture, drawn by a little girl,   
was the single most frightning thing Jerry had ever seen.  
The little girl giggled and ran off. All around him the children were laughing. A few pointed at him.  
Jerry saw one pick up a small axe that looked like it was used for chopping wood.  
The kids walked closer to Jerry. One girl laughed and pushed over a little boy. Jerry heard his head   
crack on the concrete. The sound made Jerry sick. But still they advanced. One boy was pulling out  
his own hair, and another was shoving handfulls of grass into his mouth. Jerry ran through them and  
through the first door he came to.   
He was in a school.   
All around him kids were talking, laughing and smiling.  
But as Jerry looked closer he could see changes taking place.  
Somewhere in the background, a siren could be heard.  
The walls started to bleed green slime. The floor moved under him and turned into what appeared  
to be a metal walkway. But still the kids kept on talking.  
There were three taller students to his right. One was smiling. Another was talking. The third was   
laughing as blood poured out of his nose. Soon the whole corridor was the same. One kid grabbed   
a small boy and started choking him. Jerry ran to stop him but was hit in the back of the head.  
He looked up and saw four large students in football gear with various sporting equipment.  
One had a baseball bat and was hitting other students with it. Another boy held a javelin.  
Jerry tried to stand up but was kicked down again. He crawled across the floor while the students  
laughed and kicked at him. Jerry finally made it to a room labeled "Teachers Lounge."  
He pushed it open. The students stopped and watched him as he crawled inside.  
  
"I told you this would happen!" shouted Jerry. "But who listened to me?"  
"We couldn't just evacuate the school Bill. You are the janitor. I am the principal. I made the call."  
Jerry walked to a mirror and looked in it. He saw an elderly man looking back at him. He must be inside  
Bill, the schools janitor.  
"Well now we have to get out. The kids will kill us all."  
"NO!" screamed a hysterical woman. "They will get us!"  
"July! Shut up and calm down! We need to think. Now, they only do this when that siren is rung.  
So we just wait it out in here until it rings again."  
"What if they break down the door?" asked a man who looked to Jerry like a physical education   
teacher.  
"They won't. We ae safe here. But, just in case...."  
The principal looked around then went into his pocket with his large hands that had distinctive tattoos   
of skulls on them.   
He pulled out three cards. He placed them in places on a painting that hung on the wall.   
There was a grinding sound and the wall opened to reveal a dark staircase leading down.  
"That's it. I am not hiding. I am getting out of town!" yelled Bill. He ran to the window and opened it.   
He climbed out and walked along the ledge until he came to a window. He looked in.  
It was a classroom. The chairs were overturned. The tables were tipped over.  
And in the middle was a small fire.  
The room was full of students. Some where talking. Others staring at the fire. They had undergone  
transformations.  
A few had lost limbs. Some childrens skins were taking on a softish, greyish jelly-like appearence.  
One kid had no head, and was propped up against the teachers desk. Inside a very fat kid grabbed   
a stick and set it on fire. He raised it to the sky and plunged it into the eye of another boy that lay   
at his feet. Bill almost lost his footing. There was a loud crash from another room and the siren went.  
Bill quickly opened the classroom window and got inside. He ran out and down the corridor. He ran down   
the flights of stairs until he came to a closet. He opened it a pulled out a shotgun.  
  
Mark emerged from his hiding place. He had seen Bill the janitor running. Mark had seen the other kids.  
They were changing. He was not, which he thought was lucky as he had seen the kids kill other students  
when they changed. Bill was his next door neighbour.  
He ran downstairs and yelled out to him.  
"Bill! What the hell is going on ......" He stopped when he saw the gun.  
"Mark. You haven't changed into one of them yet. I am going to kill them Mark. I advise you to   
hide. I am your friend Mark. I have known you since you were a baby. I have to do this."  
Bill opened his janitors office and let Mark in. Mark didn't want to turn into one of them so he went inside.   
Mark locked the door from the inside and barred the door.  
He then curled up in Bills bed and listened.  
  
Bill went from class to class, killing the students. He knew they were no longer studenst. Some weren't   
even human anymore. He did two floors before he ran out of ammo. The other students didn't attack him.  
They just smiled at him as he killed them. Bill knew he only had a small amount of time before the siren   
would ring so he ran for the bottom floor to get Mark and his car keys. He made it to the 1st floor before it   
rang.  
Just as it did, every door in the school burst open. Kids poured out of the remaining classrooms and headed   
for Bill. Back in Bills office Mark started crying as the walls began moaning in some inhuman tongue.  
Bill wasn't very fit and made it to the staircase just as the wave of students reached the first floor.  
He jumped the stairs and landed on his knee. He heard it shatter. He cried out in pain. His plan was to reach   
his office but the door was gone.   
He could hear the kids running to get him.  
There was one more door. It looked old and rusty,and was made out of metal. He limped to it and fell inside  
just as the kids reached him.   
The first ones grabbed his legs. Bill went to his pocket and got his last shell and loaded his gun. They started  
to drag him out so he fired at them. They released their grip and Bill slammed the door shut.  
  
It was pitch black. He reached out for a lightswitch but found none. He knew there was none though.  
He was in an alternate school.  
Two oil lamps burst into flames, lighting the room.  
Before him were two turnstiles. They looked like they would rotate to obstruct anybody getting in  
but they were open. Bill walked through them and into the next room. As he did he accidently bumped  
a button and the two turnstiles started rotating. Eventually they came to stop. They blocked the way out.  
Bill walked into the next room. There was a fire in the middle. Pictures of religious symbols surrounded the  
room. Chains that looked rusted with blood instead of age hung from above. There was a voice and Bill  
was knocked to the ground.  
"Well, well, well. Bill, you found my secret place. But no worry. He is coming. And nobody can stop him!"  
Jerry screamed as two large hands reached out and wrapped around his throat. Before the life was strangled  
out of him he saw the tattoos of skulls that were on each hand.  
  
The teachers were getting worried. They had heard gunshots a few minutes ago. But now, silence.  
The principal had gone to investigate. They were all happy when he returned safely but with bad news.  
"Bill went mad and shot the students. He is coming for us now. Quick, into the secret staircase!"  
The teachers all ran down into the darkness. The principal did not. He waited for a while until the   
screams started. He began to laugh as the teachers were savagely killed by the creature that lived   
below the school. He had summoned it to aid the master. No-one could stop him now.   
The master would reward him for this massacre.  
He calmly walked out the door and headed for the town.  
He had to gather the rest.  
It was time.  
  
Back in Bills office Mark had fallen asleep. The room returned to normal but he kept on sleeping. None of   
the students knew he was there, hiding from them.  
  
Back in the supermarket Jerry awoke. "The school!" he said as he got up. He quickly made himself something   
to eat from the canned good section, as it was the only section that hadn't started rotting yet.  
He took a knife and walked to the window. He checked to make sure the coast was clear, then walked out of   
the supermarket and headed for the school. 


	8. Inside the School

Inside the School  
  
Jerry kept to the alleyways along his route to the school. He knew that any time now the  
creatures would come for him. He only saw a few though. He kept hearing the voices.  
"Jerry.......... Jerry, how could you let me die............. JERRY!"  
"Ha ha ha....... there is no escape Jerry....... He is coming......... you can't stop us........"  
"JOIN US!"  
"The pain you will feel Jerry.......... join us........... we have your beautiful wife........"  
"And your unborn child"  
"NOOOOO!!"  
Jerry stopped. He was sweating heavily. He looked to one side and saw he was by the school.   
Suddenly, he heard a scream.  
It came from the bus beside the school.  
Jerry ran to it and looked inside. There was a female inside, her face an expression of horror.  
There were about five of the little creatures advancing on her. Jerry tried to open the door  
but it was jammed shut. The lady kept screaming and screaming. Jerry put his hands over  
his ears, to block out the screams.  
His wifes screams.  
"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME....."  
The window behind Jerry smashed. The lady reached out and grabbed Jerry.   
"Help....... me.... please......."  
Jerry screamed and grabbed his knife. The lady was being pulled in by the creatures.  
Jerry used all his strength and pulled her out. Her legs caught on the glass and were   
ripped to shreds. She began screaming louder than before. Jerry reached into the bus  
and grabbed one of the creatures. He crushed its skull with his bare hands.   
He felt an enormous rage grow inside him. He turned to the lady.   
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"  
Jerry grabbed her. He felt a rage he had only felt when he was married.  
Married to his screaming, loud-mouthed wife.  
Jerry saw his wifes face on this lady.  
The world went silent.  
  
"Jerry.... why don't you love me anymore..... I scream because of the pain..."  
"Shut up."  
"I love you Jerry..... do you love me......"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"THIS IS WHAT I GET! I HAD CANCER JERRY! I WAS......."  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DIDN"T HAVE CANCER!  
THAT WAS A LIE! YOU DIDN'T DIE! YOU LEFT ME!"  
Jerry raised his foot to the dieing woman.  
"YOU LEFT FOR SILENT HILL!"  
He brought his foot down, silencing her screams.  
  
Jerry couldn't believe what he had done. He had become a murderer.  
She would have died anyway he told himself. A more slow, painful death.  
But in his rage he had realised something.  
He smiled and walked into the school.  
  
The double doors opened and Jerry slowly walked inside. He had a vision.  
Of three cards.  
Of skulls.  
Of alcohol.  
He headed for the teachers lounge.  
  
He saw a small door in the room. He knew it was the right way to go.  
He headed down the small staircase into big room.  
The room had a large fire in the middle.  
Along with a giant slug.  
Jerry brought out his knife. He walked closer to the creature.   
It wasn't moving.  
Jerry saw numerous bullet holes in its carcass. There was another door leading   
out, so Jerry headed for that. Along the way he heard a scream.   
A childs scream.  
Jerry bolted out of the room, past some turnstiles, and headed for the scream.  
  
He opened the door. It was the janitors office. In the corner was a small boy.  
He looked like he had just woken up.   
He was staring at the TV in the corner.  
Jerry reached out for him. He touched him on the shoulder.  
The kid spun around and bit him.  
"Arrgghh! Damn it boy! I'm here to help!"  
But it was no good, the boy ran out of the room. Jerry sat down, and found   
a rag to cover his hand with. Then the TV came on. Jerrys head felt very light.  
He watched the TV as he drifted into a sleep.  
  
"Hello. My name is Doctor Fortay. I was the leading specialist in the Silent Hill  
Madness research. And from what I have found, it seems that a Demon of some   
sort has chosen the town to be its home. It lives on the fears of others.  
For example, one of my collegues was its first victem. He had revealed to us,   
as he was being eaten by a giant.... worm of some sorts, that he had killed his  
son when he was two. This fear spread around the lab and we had to evacuate.  
But my research can be found on a small island on the Silent Hill waters."  
  
The video went dead. Jerry looked up, in a daze. He could see a figure walking   
towards him. Jerry was too tired to run so he began to laugh.   
The figure reached out and grabbed his hand. Jerry laughed more and more.  
He had slipped into the realm of insanity. His mind was a mess of crazy   
thoughts. His wife, his job, his guilt. Jerry felt a massive surge of energy  
coming out of him  
His soul had been taken by the figure.  
Jerry stared at his body.  
It was covered in dirt and blood stains. His clothes were ripped.  
Jerry smiled as he realised he was dead.  
  
After a while nothing happened in the room. Then the TV came on.  
"It appears that the Demon has been summoned by an order of his.  
His disciples were the ones who caused all this. Please someone, we need  
help to stop them! Their headquarters are under the old hospital......."  



	9. The Meeting

Both sides of the matter.  
  
Jerry opened his eyes for about the hundreth time today.  
He was in a warehouse.  
Jerry looked down. He knew he was dead. But where was he now?  
Heaven?  
Hell?  
"Actually, you are in Silent Hill."  
The voice came from across the room. Jerry turned to face the speaker.  
He was a small man. As he emerged from the shadows Jerry laughed.  
It was Danny DeVito.  
"What the hell? What... where am I?"  
"Yeah, I chose this body on one of my creations. I love this one, he is   
a funny man. You are in Silent Hill. And I am not Danny DeVito."  
"What is going on here?"  
"I am God."  
Jerry couldn't believe his ears.  
"God? But, how? I don't believe in God, or you, or.... What the hell is this?"  
"You want Hell? Speak to me."  
Those words came from across the room. Jerry turned to see who it was.  
The man stood about seven feet tall. He had long hair that was white.  
"As you may have guessed, I am the Devil. Satan, Lucifer, I have a lot of names.  
I laughed at first then they stuck, so Lucifer it is."  
Jerry shook his head.  
"No, you guys are joking. I'm dead right? What are you doing in Silent Hill?"  
"Well, I'll do this one. You see Jerry, in Hell I have disciples. Followers, if you will.  
One of these is a charming fellow by the name of Sara.. Samua... I am so bad with names.  
Anyway, he wanted to take over Hell and rule the Earth. This is where it gets good."  
Lucifer stopped talking and pointed to God, who looked at him with an expression   
of anger.  
"Well, I created the thing you call life. And for many years it did very well.  
But Horn-boy over there was jealous. Every so often he tries to take over existance.  
So I use my power to bestow a great burdon on one man in society.  
I give him or her the power of God. They have to defeat old Lucy over there and stop  
him invading existance."  
Lucifer cracked his knuckles. "Don't push me bro."  
"Anyway, this time he really put his force behind it and managed to defeat my hero.  
So there was enough of a opening to allow one of his demons onto Earth.   
But this Sam guy, can't remember his name, had a plan. He killed the Demon who was   
going to take over Earth and went to Earth. He assumed it would be easy. But he was  
wrong."  
Lucifer walked over and interupted.  
"He had a following on Earth that was going to ressurect him. They succeded, at the   
exact time he reached Earth. They were a cult based here in Silent Hill. So now he is trapped  
here, claiming souls."  
Jerry couldn't believe all this.  
"So what are you two going to do about it?"  
"Well," answered God, "I have been thinking about your planet for a long time. And then you   
had that great war. It was then I decided to end existance. You people have forgotten what I   
created you for. When I look at you, I am saddened. I made you all, and look what you   
have become.  
But then there will be no more humanity for me. You see, we need souls to live. Unfortunatly, there are a lot more souls in Hell than in Heaven. So....."  
"So I can invade Earth any day now with my power, turning it into Hell on Earth."  
"Let me guess. There is a problem" said Jerry. "That demon."  
"Yeah, as long as he has a rule on Silent Hill we can't do anything about it."  
"That is why we need you."  
"Me?" asked Jerry.  
"We need you to weaken the demon by unleasing his real body on Silent Hill. This can be  
acheived by reading the ancient incantation found on the island off Silent Hill."  
"Damn cultists all fled before finishing it. If you finish it, it will unleash his power on Earth.  
Then we can destroy him. Unless......"  
"Unless? What unless?" asked Jerry, very worried.  
"Unless he has gained enough power to defeat us. And it is very possible. In that case   
you will have to kill him."  
"So let me get this straight. If I defeat this demon, God will destroy Earth. How will you   
do your thing Satan?"  
"Call me Lucifer please. Well, when you defeat him you will be possessed by his spirit."  
"Have you ever heard of Limbo Jerry?"  
Jerry shook his head.  
"It is where souls go to be judged. What will happen is that we will open Limbo upon   
the world. Then you need to decide who gets to kill him."  
"Whichever one of us that kills him gets control of existance. God will clean the slate and  
start again, and I will unleash my army on it. Either way you are dead."  
"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GODS ARE YOU?"  
"Excuse me, I am the only God here. And we...."  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DESTROY US?"  
"Well, I created you. I can destroy you."  
"What if I refuse?"  
"Then the demon will get stronger and stronger. Eventually, he will create his own afterlife."  
Jerry sat down. He had to decide the fate of mankind. He closed his eyes.  
  
God and Lucifer stared at him.  
"He is strong. He harbours a great rage. That is why he is our hope."  
Jerry stood up when he heard this.  
"I refuse. I am going to stay here."  
"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry. We can make you do it. I can make your worst nightmares true."  
"I can bring back your wife. I can kill her over and over again."  
"WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARE BOTH EVIL SONS OF BITCHES!"  
"We are not evil. We want existance. If the demon gets it, there will be chaos."  
Lucifer stared at Jerry, thenhad an idea.  
"Jerry, watch this. I can make time speed up......."  
Jerry was puzzled. He looked outside the window. They were over a huge city.   
It was going in fast forward.  
Buildings were built, destroyed. The city aged about fifty years.  
"See what I can do. We are now in the year 2050. I can also slow down time. But I can't   
change it sorry. Everything in my power has aged fifty years. That's everything bar   
Silent Hill. Now do our bidding, or die."  
Jerry walked up to him, and punched the 7 foot man over. Lucifer got back up.  
"He he he. You are gaining power in our prescence. Go, use that power."  
"Head for the island. You are in charge of mans future."  
  
Jerry sat up in a sweat. He wasn't dead. He was in the office.   
Next to him was a pump-action shotgun with a tag on it.  
It read "To Jerry. Go kick some ass. God"  
And next to it lay a single bullet. Jerry read the card by it.  
"Lucifer. This bullet will kill the demon. Keep it safe."  
Jerry loaded the gun with the shells on the desk and pumped it.  
It was time to save the world. 


End file.
